Mobile devices that can display video are becoming extremely popular. Microsoft Corporation, the assignee of the present application, makes mobile devices with such capabilities, an example of which is the Windows Phone® mobile phone environment. Many companies, including Microsoft Corporation, make other portable devices that provide the capability of displaying video content. A characteristic of mobile devices with such capability is often a small screen size and limited battery life.
In spite of those and other inherent limitations, consumers typically demand that such devices be capable of displaying video content in a form and with related content without compromising battery life, in a fashion similar to that possible with devices having greater processor capabilities and longer battery life.